Talk:Myths in GTA San Andreas
There's another myth, the suicude ped, the ped is at flint county and takes photos and drowns into the water Rishihot55 04:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :That is real, I have seen that person, so is it actually a myth? He is across from the place where the monster truck is parked in flint county. Hbriz 05:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::We should not include actual events in the game (like the glitch/easter egg mentioned above) in this article. I don't even like this article at all but people want all the popular stories in one place.--spaceeinstein 06:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::It should be mentioned that the "SKIP HIRE" on the wheelchair is just because R* didn't want to mess around making a unique wheelchair texture for a single, unique, useless item in the game, so they just used the skip bin texture to skin it, leading to skip bin markings being on it. They just used that texture because it was 'rusty' aswell. Ess-Tee 15:25, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Mass Grave check out the mass grave in the desert. I don't know why it's there but it's cool. I think it has something to do with the serial killer :Or it can have something to do with the mob burying bodies in the desert...--'Spaceeinstein' 19:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::does anyone know where i can find the Serial killer. I know it's in the desert but what time of day. I wan to see him and take a picture. :::also how do i find the door in the sky ::::I can't help you there, but could you please sign your posts and indent them correctly in future? Ess-Tee 07:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I doubt the serial killer exists. But keep looking for him! --Chimpso 07:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) the serial killer does exist he is a proven myth as i found him myself but it took me a while to find the mass grave. user--Stephendwan 10:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) leatherface just wondering can leatherface the myth in gta san andreas. be also be called dr.salvador or chainsaw majini from re4 and re5 as they both have chainsaws. user--Stephendwan 17:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) --Stephendwan 10:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ghost town i do know that the las brujas ghost town does has ghosts as i have seen an apparition i had heard strange noises and gotten strange feelings like i was not alone and i was being watch and one time i heard voices but that was because i had the riot cheat on. alot of people had expearance alot of simlar events in youtube. user--Stephendwan 18:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :It's a game... You have a feeling someone watching over you in a game?--'Spaceeinstein' 19:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::This game has been out for four years. Anything like that would have been discovered in the code long ago. It's been reverse-engineered to death... C-d-rom 22:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) well how long has it taken in real life to prove that ghosts exist and besides you are people are problemly looking at the wrong time all i know is that the ghost appears at nightime doing foggy and stormy condition. user--Stephendwan 10:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Please... Please...Stephendwan, I've cleaned up some of your more plausible ones (although these ARE fake, I can tell you now there's nothing about them in the game's code), but some are just stupid and patently untrue. As many have mentioned, it's a game. It's a sandbox game. Sandbox games are not known for their "atmospheres of being watched". Maybe if it were Resident Evil, or some other psychological horror game, but it's not. It's Grand Theft Auto. As for the bicycle one...you say yourself it's a glitch! That's a glitch, not a myth!... C-d-rom 11:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Mothman? Seriously? Are you just going through the "Bumper Book of Monsters" and adding every one you can think of into this article, and stating no-one can prove you wrong because "it's a myth and can't be proved or disproved"? Honestly, these models don't exist in the game. There is no possible way they can be there outside of modifications!... C-d-rom 16:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Stephendwan, as C-d-rom pointed out, all the "myths" you are adding are just your own misconceptions/ideas. This article's sole purpose is to list the most popular/well-known myths - you can't just keep adding things because you, apparently, felt like you were "being watched" in a video game. If you feel so compelled to express your thoughts/ideas about these so-called myths, then I recommend that you use the Forums or go to a website such as GTAforums and discuss them there. One last thing, and I hate to seem blunt here, but can you please work on your grammar and spelling - I assume, and know, that it is rather annoying for other users to have to constantly correct every edit you make, that's not really what we're here for. - Hardrock182 23:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) i thought the mothman, shady creek creature and the las brujas ghost town were well known myths as alot of people has investigated these myths. user--Stephendwan 10:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Please listen, don't post these things without other people even KNOWING that such myths even existed in peoples minds. We know you are lying so please stop. --Chimpso 11:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OK Stephendwan, you don't know me, but I've been investigating on the myths for months. I watched DarthDementous' videos on YouTube, just like you. And I've never found anything. When I became a modder, I saw that there weren't any monster (Leatherface, Bigfoot, Mothman, etc) in the game's files. They were only mods. DarthDementous used mods.--Loadingue 11:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Should this article be deleted altogether? I categorize most of these myths as fan fiction as most of these myths don't exist in the game. The ones that do exist shouldn't be categorized as a myth since it's right there. Why should we allow stories people concocted and put them here in a wiki?--'Spaceeinstein' 19:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's a brilliant idea, come to think of it, most of the "myths" could probably be listed (in brief) in the Rumours article, as they are literally just "rumours" anyway. However, it's extremely likely that the problem affecting this article will just transcend over to that article, but at least the information will be in a more appropriate place... - Hardrock182 22:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Have to say, I don't agree with out-and-out deletion. However bad they are, myths are arguably a part of the GTA community and games. You only need to do a YT search of "GTA myth hunters" to see that. They're not directly linked to the game, but I'd say they're a tad higher than "fanfiction". Plus this article is important in debunking some of them. Though evidently many people ignore the fact that R* have publicly stated that several myths are just that. Anyway, I created a discussion here on the issue... C-d-rom 23:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I have been in the community since GTA3 and until the release of SA, there had never been any mention of myths. Only SA and, to an extent, GTA4 have this phenomenon of myths. You have to think that this site should be more like an encyclopedia of facts instead of rumors or stories. Everything on this site should be able to be backed up through evidence in the game/game files/Rockstar/etc. Many myths here have no credible evidence. The main thing that annoys me is that there is no definition on what myth should be considered "popular" enough to be included here. Anyone can make up any stories and have as much "evidence" as the other myths.--'Spaceeinstein' 23:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we should get somone to monitor every myth on this page to make sure that somone even KONWS that the myth existed. If it has never been heared of in the gta world then it is a fake. That is what I reccomend, but i don't agree with deletion, we just need to monitor this page a bit more. --Chimpso 02:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) but alot of people have heared about the ghost town and shady creek creature is not that interesting to some players and if you want to prove it to your self then join a myth hunter group or byself look around the area.user--Stephendwan 15:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC)